plenilfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Citadel Wiki
Operation Citadel The year is 287 AE. The Fêrsteald Empire is one of the largest and leading military powers of the world. They may be at the top of the pedestal, however, Fêrsteald is not without weakness - their geographical location puts them surrounded by enemies, growing ever suspicious of their might, their recent string of eccentric leaders has put them in bad light, worsening their geopolitical position. Fêrsteald's current leader had promised peace, but his economic agenda to expand and upgrade the Fêrstealdian military has other leaders thinking otherwise. The spark of the war would come at an incident when a Fêrstealdian regiment and Bretonnian auxiliaries clashed with one another, leading to a few casualties. It is unknown and heavily debated who fired first. The Kingdom of Bretonnia was enraged, leading many of the low countries, enraged or fearful, to form a coalition to declare war against Fêrsteald. Many of the great powers, such as The Eastern Federation and the République d'Ancien, would join this coalition as well. Many other countries would eventually declare war too, either vengeful from previous Fêrstealdian provocations or wary that if they remain neutral, the low countries might turn to them. Fêrsteald was at war with much of Middleweard. The game centers around one of many cavalry regiments sent to travel throughout Fêrsteald to evacuate civilians and non-combatants from the rapidly expanding war zones, both meant to save the citizens and to garner support with the neutral nations with a humanitarian operation. However, as the Fêrstealdian forces struggle to hold the line against the overwhelming numbers of the coalition, their mission becomes increasingly more difficult to execute. The World of Plenil Plenil is the world "Operation Citadel" is set in, with a large landmass (named Middleweard) in the middle, with several islands and one continent each to the east and west (Êtrihte and Wedergryn respectively). Aside from those, majority of the world is entirely made up of large bodies of water. Dates in Plenil Plenil's dating system still involves twelve months, which are: Forma, Terlic, Ridanu, Fêorda, Fîf, Exta, Seof, Eaht, Nigon, Têoda, Leofan, Twelfta. Forma starts with 31 days, which alternates between 30 and 31 per month regularly. However, Terlic only has 28 days, and has one extra day every four years. This change was made to coincide with the seasons, and, in some modern historians' opinions, to coincide with the revolution of Plenil around the sun. Plenil follows two epochs for the years, the "Warring States Period" (WS), referring to the long period in Plenil's history where the world was mostly made of small states and kingdoms vying for power over the region. The Warring States Period ends with the creation of the Myrlic Empire, giving birth to the second epoch, the "Age of the Empires," marking the period of Plenil's history where states grew into powerhouses and kingdoms turned into empires. World Currency When trade started to become more prominent during the 700s WS, the amount of currencies circulating in the local economies started to confuse merchants, moneylenders, shop keepers and business owners as they had to keep track with the value of several currencies, convert it to their native one, before having to verify whether they were counterfeit or not. To make this process easier, countries all around the world came up with Fierns, a type of world currency with certain values set with native currencies. It's still used up to this day. Latest activity Category:Browse